


Pitching Tents and Grind

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas In July 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Body Worship, Camping, M/M, Rarepair, and i hate myself, bottom Goshiki, kinkmas in july, the title is a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Hinata wanted to go camping and Goshiki happily went along for the ride...
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Hinata Shouyou
Series: Kinkmas In July 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: HQ Sin Central Kinkmas in July 2020





	Pitching Tents and Grind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugaplumvisions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/gifts).



> I wrote this for Bee! For our Kinkmas in July 2020 event! I hope you like it, Bee!  
> Prompt; July 25th: Camping/Popsicles/Blue Hawaii

Camping. It was clearly Hinata’s idea and he didn’t mind having every single person know it. Of course, Goshiki was excited, but he mainly wanted a weekend getaway with him. Of course, Hinata wanted to go hiking, fishing, take pictures and find rare plants, and Goshiki shared the same excitement but he also wanted to hold Hinata, or more importantly, he wanted Hinata to hold him. 

The drive out to the campsite wasn’t bad in the slightest, Hinata always has a way of distracting Goshiki. Goshiki had a lot of insecurities that he wasn’t good with facing and usually Hinata dealt with that for him. Goshiki was so lucky to have someone like Hinata around, which made him smile so easily. 

“So! I know you’re nervous about the trip and being in nature so we’re gonna use the first night to completely settle in, and then tomorrow I want to take you hiking through the mountain. This is why I insisted we brought two cases of water because I have lots of stamina but I still get dehydrated. The air is gonna be thinner the higher we get up! I’m glad we’re not doing a climb, Mount Everest, I might be super energetic but even I couldn’t do that!” Hinata looked over at Goshiki while driving, just to show him the scared expression on his face, which made Goshiki bubble with laughter. Hinata always talked a lot but Goshiki never minded, whenever Goshiki himself was excited about a subject you could never shut him. “Have you ever been camping? Hiking? Up a mountain at all?”

“Maybe when I was younger?” Goshiki answered honestly, he didn’t really have any memories of camping, but they’re a picture hanging up on the staircase of his family home of him on a rock smiling brightly. 

“I went a ton as a kid, and we started taking Natsu when she was old enough and she loves it too. Sometimes whenever she gets breaks from high school she begs me to take her. Did you know she’s already started dating? I get nervous because I don’t know how to be the big brother type!” Hinata explained and Goshiki felt his cheeks starting to hurt with how much he’s been smiling. 

“You’re plenty intimidating Shouyou,” Goshiki reassured him, resting a hand on his knee before relaxing into his chair. Shouyou smiles widely at the road. 

“She tried asking me for dating advice, saying something like ‘You and Goshiki-san have been together for a while, can’t you just tell me how you make it last?’ And so I’m sitting there staring at her, like ‘how would I know?’” Hinata exclaimed and Goshiki felt his cheeks warm. 

“Well, you never forget to tell me how you’re feeling, or how you feel about me. You put your faith and trust in me with the smallest things, and you appreciate me,” Gohsiki explained as best as he could, not looking up at Hinata, suddenly finding the greenery really interesting. 

“I- I didn’t know that I, thank you? And you’re welcome??” Hinata exclaimed. It was clear that Hinata had no idea what to say, Goshiki thought it was cute but he didn’t comment on it and only smiled softly to himself. 

Of course, the rest of the drive wasn’t quite in the slightest either but Gohiski didn’t expect to be. Sometimes Hinata could be completely overwhelming, talking and talking and such energy and Goshiki could get tired just being around him, but other times he was just enthusiastic as he was, and when their energy bounced off of one another it could easily turn into a different kind of energy, one that Goshiki didn’t mind at all. Shouyou pulled into the campsite, parking in the nearest parking space. Goshiki helped unload and carry everything they needed. It was just before sundown, giving them enough time to get the tent set up, and for Hinata to somehow reveal that he knew how to build a fire. 

“It’s not hard ‘tomu, you need dry small sticks a ton of them, and then you just grab the match, light it, and toss it in,” He did all of this while describing, then he began to fan his hands toward the pile of sticks, and Goshiki watched in amazement as the fire began to grow. Soon flickers of firelight up and shadowed parts of their faces. Shouyou walked over to the cooler he brought along with them, pulling out popsicles sticks as he sat down by the fire. 

“Popsicles huh? Not s'mores or anything?” Goshiki asked curiously, tilting his head slightly to the side.

“You underestimate me my dear ‘tomu! I brought things for smores as well,” Shouyou exclaimed looking over at Goshiki with a bright smile, Goshiki leaned forward to wipe some of the popsicles from the side of his lip, and then popped his finger into his mouth. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Goshiki exclaimed with a sweet smile. The fire crackled in the corner of his eyes and he could see the different ways that the fire shaped Shouyou’s face. He watched the way Shouyou went red, wiping his face nervously and Goshiki giggled a little, he turned forward once again to eat his ice cream. He was supposed to be enjoying nature and the peacefulness, only moments later thought he felt his fingers interlock with Hinata’s. He didn’t reject it, he wouldn’t dream of it. Holding his hand made him look toward Shouyou, and Shouyou was a lot closer to him than he was before. And before Goshiki could even take a breath Hinata’s lips were on his, and he tasted the sweetness on his lips. Something orange. Hinata always tasted like something when he kissed him, depending on what he ate before. Hinata has a bad habit of kissing him after they eat, but Goshiki or Shouyou were done eating, maybe he just couldn’t wait any longer. Maybe it was because it was a popsicle, and even Goshiki couldn’t stop thinking about the obscene way that Shouyou slid the popsicle in and out of his mouth, it made the hairs stand on the back of his neck. That sensation was taken away by Shouyou’s fingers coming across the nape of his neck, drawing him closer. Goshiki held tightly onto his popsicle, not wanting to drop it into the dirt. Tsutomu completely forgot about the popsicle when Hinata grabbed his wrist, meaning that he dropped his own.

Here’s another way where Hinata is completely overwhelming. When he wants something, he takes and Tsutomu gathered that Hinata wants him, and Goshiki didn’t have a single objection. 

Hinata led him into the tent, futons already laid out on the floor, and Tsutomu’s back was being pressed into the ground, Hinata between his legs, rocking against him gently, grinding against him. Tsutomu felt the heat in his cheeks and Shoyou slid his tongue past the barrier of Tsutomu’s teeth. He let him, he panted into Shouyou’s mouth. 

Tsutomu felt Shouyou’s hand slide underneath his shirt and glide against his skin up to his nipple which he teased between his fingers. Tsutomu’s moaning came hard and fast, his back arched and his chest pressed into Shouyou. The male pulled away and removed Tsutomu’s shirt from his body as well as his own, he went ahead and took his shorts off as well, leaving only his boxers. Tsutomu’s mind was clouded and groggy and the only thing he could focus on was Hinata’s tongue on his throat and his hand on his body only moments later. 

Shouyou touched him everywhere. Everywhere except where it started to ache. He felt his erection stir when Shouyou kissed him the first time, and now there was a tent in his pants, each time Shouyou rocked back and forth his torso rubbed against the head causing him to moan gravelly. 

His body burned everywhere Shouyou touched, his chest, his nipples, and when Shouyou caught Tsutomu’s nipple between his teeth Tsutomu was gone, he felt himself unraveling underneath Shouyou’s worship. Making him warm, making him easily slip into needy. Something, even in this groggy state, Tsutomu knew that Shouyou loved, watching Goshiki crumble underneath him. 

Tsutomu moaned when Shouyou’s hand finally wrapped against his aching member. Shouyou’s calloused hand pumped him so good, it was the friction he was craving, and the way that Shouyou squeezed his tip, he felt himself begin to lick. Tsutomu before swallowing. “Off,” He managed to say and Shoyou was already working Tsutomu’s pants and boxers off. 

Shouyou replaced his hand with his mouth. Covering Tsutomu’s tip and shaft with his mouth and throat. Tsutomu felt a shock run through his entire body, he twitched in Shouyou’s mouth, and he wasn’t done there. His hand moved against, all over his body, his hand was like tiny kisses all over his skin and it burned, tingled and then settled only to start all over again when his hands came back around. Tsutomu didn’t have a focus, it switched and it flickered. His hand, his mouth, his hands, his mouth. There was no direction other than up and down, and when Shouyou’s teeth scraped against Tsutomu’s shaft slightly, Tsutomu came, hard and deep into the wet cave of Shoyou’s mouth. Shouyou swallowed it all up, wiping his mouth after, and smiling. 

“You’re so beautiful ‘tomu, I love your body,” Shouyou commented, rubbing his hands against Goshiki’s sides. “Now it’s time to prep you, yeah?” 

Without words, Tsutomu responded, he nodded his head, his mind still hazy from having just came and Shouyou already talking about fucking made him hot all over.

Shouyou spread him eager and quick. He couldn’t wait and neither did Tsutomu. To think that this was what Shouyou meant but ‘settling in’ Tsutomu was definitely into camping. 

Shouyou slid into him slowly, still aware that he needed to be careful. Shouyou’s member was spreading him as he slipped in, and when Shouyou finally bottomed out, Tsutomu choked and reached upward to hold onto Shouyou’s shoulders. Shouyou leaned into him easily, tucking his head into the crook of his neck. Shouyou rocked against him, each time the redhead hit his prostate at the perfect angle. Tsutomu was losing himself, falling apart, and into Shouyou. Tsutomu knew that Shouyou had him, that he was safe, being held just like this. 

He felt his bangs stick to his forehead and his climax approached. ‘Shouyou-Shouyou, I’m gonna come,'' He panted. His head rolled against the futon as he tried to ground himself, he couldn't, Hinata's hips snapped up into his making his climax come crashing down onto him. Tsutomu felt himself clench around Shouyou. Hinata groaned as he slipped inside of Tsutomu and Tsutomu came all over himself. Laid all over his chest, coloring his own skin in his semen. They both took a few breaths before Hinata pulled out of him slowly, and fell to his side. 

“Was it the popsicles?” Goshiki managed to ask, turning on his side. 

“Yeah,” Hinata says with a heavy breath. 

  
  
  


The next morning Goshiki woke up a little sore. Very sore but he wanted to lie to himself. Hinata was up early, prepping for their hike. When he stepped into the tent seeing that Goshiki was in bed he frowned. 

“Tsutomu! You’re supposed to be getting ready for our hike!” 

“Shouyou, I don’t think I’ll be able to go out for a bit,” He said with a blush facing over his face. 

“Why?”

“I’m sore…” Tsutomu admitted. Hinata looked confused for a minute before he blushed and sat down. He scratched the side of his and smiled nervously at Goshiki. 

“I’m sorry,” Hinata apologized, and Goshiki chuckled. 

“Don't be,” He said to reassure him, and Hinata just smiled at Goshiki, clearly happy about it.

  
  



End file.
